A vida Secreta da Srª Weasley
by r2granger
Summary: Hermione Weasley tem uma vida secreta. Quando esses segredos poem em risco a vida de Harry e Rony ela precisa enfrentar todos os seus medos para salvar o marido, melhor amigo e sua família. Podendo contar com um aliado ou será inimigo?


A mulher de cabelos castanhos e volumosos parou bem a porta de sua sala olhando compulsivamente para um pergaminho.

- Bom dia Srª Weasley. – Disse uma voz masculina passando em sobressalto.

- Bom dia Oswald. – ela sorriu – E você pode me chamar de Hermione.

O senhor baixinho e de cabelos grisalhos deu uma risadinha e prosseguiu seu caminho.

- Precisa de algo Srª Weasley? – Uma jovem de cabelos negros e lisos se levantou de sua mesa posicionada bem em frente à porta.

- Preciso sim Eloise. – Hermione encarou a jovem com orgulho. – Aqui, entregue essa pasta a secretária do ministro, leve esse processo para a Srª Jones, confirme meu almoço com Rony e eu já tive algum recado?

- Teve sim. – A jovem oriental pegou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho. – O Seminário dos Bruxos mandou uma coruja, pedem uma entrevista. Rose enviou uma coruja hoje cedo, também tem uma do ministro e chegou agora pouca uma da Srª McGonagall.

- A professora McGonagall me escreveu? – Hermione fez uma expressão confusa.

- Sim senhora. Todas estão aqui. – Eloise passou um bolo de cartas a Hermione a primeira era a de Rose.

- Obrigado Eloise – Hermione sorriu novamente – Faça tudo agora, por favor. E avise ao Seminário que a entrevista só será cedida se não for feita pela Sketter.

- Imaginei. – A jovem fez uma reverencia e deu as costas para sua chefe.

A sala de Hermione era decorada a branco e dourado, com alguns detalhes vermelhos. Todos os móveis eram de uma madeira clara e o cheiro de jasmim prevalecia.

A poltrona principal era vermelha detalhada a dourado, uma clara homenagem a sua casa Grifinória, na mesa havia quatro porta-retratos, em um a foto dela, Rony e Harry abraçados nos tempos de escola. Na outra uma mais atual em que Gina estava presente.

Do lado esquerdo havia uma foto no jardim da casa nova, Rony, Rose e Hugo entretidos fazendo bolas de sabão enquanto ela ria de uma maneira perfeitamente maternal. Na sua predileta estava toda a família Weasley era do aniversário de casamento passado de Molly e Arthur. Toda a família vestida a trajes a rigor, tudo que era importante para a nova Srª Weasley estava ali.

Ela gastou um tempo admirando essa foto em especial e jogou as cartas em cima da mesa de madeira, tudo estava perfeitamente organizado e a carta de Rose foi a primeira a ser aberta.

Nela continha saudades e algumas novidades sobre Hogwarts, Rose mencionava o progresso em transfiguração e história da magia, contava que estava bem próxima a conseguir seus 120% em feitiços e que também estava se dando bem em quadribol, o talento de goleira era mérito total de Rony. Hermione decidiu não mencionar a Rony que a carta continha o nome de Scorpio pelo menos quatro vezes.

O sorriso era óbvio, Rose honrava o nome Granger com louvor. A carta do Ministro da Magia significava trabalho então foi guardada na gaveta. Acarta da Srª McGonagall continuava a despertar interesse então ela decidiu abri-la.

_Sr ª Weasley,_

_Embora seja difícil não começar uma menção a você por Srtª Granger.  
>Primeiramente me orgulho de uma antiga aluna pertencente a minha casa alcançar tamanha proporção no Mundo da Magia, embora nunca duvidasse de suas capacidades mentais e mágicas para tal feito.<em>

_Devo admitir que concordo com todas as matérias e colunas do Profeta Diário em que lhe chamam de A próxima Primeira Ministra da Magia. _

_Meu objetivo com essa carta não é lhe fazer todos esses elogios, embora sejam todos extremamente merecidos, e sim lhe fazer um convite o tanto quanto particular._

_Se desejar esse encontro peço que me envie sua coruja e marcaremos um local para conversar._

_Atenciosamente e com carinho,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Ps.: Peço que todas as informações contidas nessa carta permaneçam em sigilo._

Hermione pegou a varinha e estendeu para o pergaminho.

- _Revelius –_ ela bradou.

O papel então começou a entrar em combustão, do meio até as pontas, então um novo pergaminho começou a se formar.

Estação King Cross – 14h – Hoje mesmo. – Plataforma 9/

A mulher olhou para o relógio na parede, tinha exatamente duas hora para sair.

- Rony! Continuo a dizer que é complicado. – O rosto de Hermione estava enraivecido.

- Amor é o terceiro almoço que você desmarca – Rony estava com as orelhas terrivelmente vermelhas. – Terceiro. Você tem mais trabalho que um Auror.

- Rony! – Hermione se esforçou para não gritar. – Eu trabalho para o ministério da magia, eu crio trabalhos.

- Só estou falando que você é a sua chefe. – Ele apontou para a cabeça na lareira de Hermione. – Eu nem sou o meu e consigo dispensas.

- SEU CHEFE É O HARRY! – o descontrole passou a assumir – VOCÊ SAI O QUANTO QUISER.

- Pois diga a ela Harry, diga o quanto nos temos a fazer. – o ruivo apontou para o moreno sentado ao lado da mesa.

Harry se escondeu atrás do profeta diário.

- Harry, diga ao seu amigo que ele está fazendo drama por algo banal. – Hermione soltou um suspiro. – Eu preciso trabalhar.

- EU TAMBÉM TRABALHO HERMIONE WEASLEY. – A cara de Rony estava extremamente carrancuda agora.

- Eu sei! – A cabeça de Hermione fez uma expressão cansada. – e é o melhor auror que eu conheço. – Ela olhou para Harry, mas ele não pareceu se importar - Mas Rony temos trabalhos diferentes, o ministério me prende.

- Isso é óbvio não é? – ele deu de ombros e sentou ao lado de Harry que permanecia escondido por trás do profeta diário. – na terça você me mandou um Patrono, não sabe como odeio aquela Lontra.

- Rony! – ela protestou.

- Rony – Harry decidiu falar, dobrando o Profeta Diário no seu colo. – nossas mulheres são assim cara. Independentes, grandes. Você sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde Hermione seria a próxima Ministra da Magia.

O ruivo tentou falar, mas Harry o cortou.

- E tem mais – ele apontou para Rony – Tivemos aquela investigação na Noruega perto do aniversário de namoro de vocês. Então, você deve uma a Hermione.

- De que lado você está cara? – Rony o empurrou. – Você é meu melhor amigo!

- Dos dois na verdade. – Harry deu uma piscadinha para Hermione.

- Obrigado Harry! – Ela sorriu devolvendo a piscada. – Amor, eu juro que vou recompensar você.

Rony ficou extremamente vermelho.

- Viu, outro Weasley está chegando, ficaremos empatados amigão. – Harry começou a rir acompanhado de Hermione.

- Cala a boca Harry! - Rony conseguiu ficar mais vermelho ainda, mas emendou no riso. – Te amo ! – Ele disse para Hermione.

- Também te amo! – Ela retribui. – Beijos meu amor. Beijos e obrigado Harry.

E terminado o discurso a cabeça na lareira desapareceu.

Ela correu em disparada. Pegando só uma pequena bolsa.

- Eloise, cancele tudo que eu tiver para hoje.

A jovem oriental se levantou com susto.

- Mas Srª Weasley, você tem uma entrevista em duas horas.

- Peça desculpas ao Seminário das Bruxas. – Hermione tomou fôlego – Tenho uma missão urgente!


End file.
